The Power of His Eyes
by blondas
Summary: Valeera is a new Alchemistry Mistress. She shares the dungeons and much more with the Potion Master himself. will Hermiona be jealous? 2 women and 1 sexy Potion Master in the middle:I don't own Harry Potter nor Severus Snape!
1. Chapter 1

Valeera had never thought he would be moving to Scotland. To teach. In Hogwarts. She was beginning to feel uneasy. She wasn't sure if she would know how to teach. No, worst of all, if she would be able to answer all the questions that are made during the lessons.

"_What a nightmare that would be if I fooled myself the very first day_" she thought.

And then she started to think if people would accept her. As a teacher and as a colleague. She had never been confident. She had been told to be a bit too fat and a bit too ugly too many times when she was a teenager. She had never had real friends. She had been used to people laughing at her. And although she was not a teenager, neither fat nor ugly anymore she still had problems with herself. She was never sure if she was pretty enough or good enough. All she was sure of was her knowledge. As she spent most of her time as a teenager in a library reading books she knew quite a lot and she enjoyed being smart. He knowledge was her only lover, her only passion.

But secretly she had always desired to be pretty. To feel men's eyes on her. To be like a deep red rose whom everyone thought to be perfect. Valeera was neither ugly nor beautiful; she was pretty in a normal, nice way. Long straight blond hair and blue eyes with long black eyelashes made her look much younger than she really was. And she was nearly thirty. She was also short and quite slim. She preferred black, formal robes but sometimes she wore light blue ones as well. She was a romantic type of person and her eyes were usually full of thoughts as her mind drifted to things known only to herself.

As she was walking in a direction of Hogwarts her previous doubts got smaller as the castle made a big impression on her. She had never been there before: the castle was known to her from books, newspapers and stories. Valeera herself finished Beauxtalle although she wasn't French. She wasn't English either. Being Polish she could have gone to Warsaw Academy of Magic but she had always wanted to learn abroad and so she did. Coming closer to Hogwarts she started to think why she hadn't thought of coming to study here. The castle was much bigger than she had expected and Valeera started to feel excited of a new chapter of her life that was about to start. She was also happy that she had decided to put on her best back and silver robes in the morning.

"_Being in such a place oblige to look elegant and professional_" she thought.

As she entered the castle she heard a polite but formal greeting;

- "Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Philips."

Valeera turned and saw an old, short woman wearing emerald green robes, with small glasses and peercing blue eyes. She was short but one cold feel power from her and Valeera knew that she was standing opposite a very powerful witch.

- "Good Afternoon" - Valeera said politely  
- "My name is Minevra McGonagall and I'm the Deputy Head of Hogwarts"  
- "Valeera Philips. Pleased to meet you"  
- "Come with me Miss Philips. The headmaster was looking forward to meeting you"- the same second the old witch finished the sentence she turned around and started to walk without looking back. Valeera a bit taken aback followed her.

She watched the inside of the castle with a big interest; everything seemed very old and she liked old things with long history one could learn and explore. Suddenly Valeera realized that such an old castle must have a splendid library full of books she hadn't read yet. The idea seemed so nice to her that she smiled without even knowing it.

* * *

She also didn't know that someone was looking at her from behind of a nearby red curtain . Cold black eyes were following her silently as she smiled to herself. The eyes were curious but apart from that angry and a bit taken aback. The owner of the eyes turned around and disappear in one of secret passages that led to dungeons.

* * *

- "Please, take a seat miss Philips"

" _the Headmaster is as kind as always_"- Valeera thought. She had met him a few times before but this was the first time he was not only much older and much more powerful wizard than herself but also her employer-to-be-hopefully-soon. Valeera almost feared he would change his mind as she started to like place. Even if she saw so little of it!

- "Would you care for a cup of tea miss Philips?"  
- "That would be lovely, thank you"- she replied too fast being nervous but Dumbledore seemed to notice nothing. "_Or at least he is polite enough not to make fun of me_" Valeera thought when she gratefully accepted her tea.

- "Miss Philips, would you mind if I called you by your first name? We have such a tradition within the faculty to address each other with our first names."  
- "Of course sir. Please feel free to call me Valeera"  
- "I'm happy to hear it Valeera"- Dumbledore nodded with satisfaction- "As you know the year begins the 1st of September so it is still a week to go. We have got a staff meeting today as many things still need to be done. It would be a great opportunity to introduce you to the other members of the faculty. The meeting begins at 5p.m. and I hope to see you there"- Dumbledore smiled- "Minerva whom you have already met will show you your rooms and I'm sure will be pleased to answer all your questions. Welcome in Hogwart"- saying this the headmaster stood up and Valeera knew it meant the end of their conversation. She was a teacher!

* * *

As she was walking to the staff meeting she was both excited and uneasy. She wondered how other teachers were like and if she would be accepted. All she had ever wanted was acceptance from others. She look down at her plain black robes and seemed pleased with herself. "It is best to wear black if one doesn't know what to wear. black is good for every occasion". Her robes were knew and cost quite much but Valeera had long time ago realized that it was better to have a few good quality cloths rather than a wardrobe full of rags. She was very careful with her perfumes and make-up as well. All this and much more to make a good first impression! She had even started to feel confident.

At exactly 5 p.m. she stood in front of a big wooden doors which led to faculty's common room where the meeting was to take the place. After a second of hesitation she opened the door and walked in. The conversations that were taking place stopped as everyone inside looked at her with a curiosity. There was nothing abnormal about this; they were curious about each new member of the staff. Valeera felt unsure what to do next as everyone were staring at her. But then she told herself to be strong and with a sudden decision to look strong and professional she said:

- "good afternoon".

To her relief, although she didn't show it, she heard people answering her greetings. All apart from a man who was sitting by the fire, all in black robes, with black straight hair, black cold eyes and a pale face. She started to stare at him as he seemed oddly familiar to her. He stared her back and after a while he nodded in a way one could interpret as a greeting. She nodded back and turned her eyes in a search of place to sit. There were two available; one next to the silent black man and one next to a rather older than younger witch with big oval glasses and bushy hair. She was talking to herself and drinking sherry and seemed to be woozy already although it was still afternoon Valeera thought in a shock. This made her decision easier and she sat down in a big armchair next to the black man as she started to call him and a fat but friendly looking woman with short grey hair that told her a warm "hullo" when she approached. Valeera smiled back and felt much easier.

-"ah Valeera so nice you managed to find the faculty room without problems"- said akind voice that belonged to the headmaster himself.

-"headmaster"- Valeera nodded politely

-"please, it's Albus. No formalities needed here! Now, everyone, as you were aware we are having two new members of faculty this year. First I have a pleasure to introduce Miss Valeera Philips our new Alchemistry Mistress!"

Valeera stood up as she heard some teachers clap their hands in a polite welcome. She felt her cheeks got a bit pink when she was doing so. When she was sitting down and looked at her silent neighbor and she really wasn't sure why she did so. she was nevertheless surprised to see that he was looking at her with a similar surprise in his eyes. It lasted maybe a second and then he looked back and seemed uninterested by things that were going on around him. "_What a strange man_" Valeera thought.

-"I'm also please to announce that Mr Lockhart will be our new Defense Against Dark Magic Teacher. He shall join as within a day or two and I hope we will give him a nice welcome as well."

At this point Valeera heard a snort from the black man but forced herself not to look at him. She would not want the man to think she was staring at him all the time. Men always seemed to think there was something more than curiosity in such looks and she definitely didn't want the black one to think anything like this whatsoever.

The meeting was interesting as everything was new to her. She started to think she should have come over earlier as now a week seemed too short to prepare everything. Her thoughts were once again interrupted by a kind voice of the headmaster:

-"Severus would you be so kind and show Valeera the dungeons? She would be using the other laboratory and the other classroom there."

-"as you wish Headmaster"- a cold but very deep and rich voice answered. The voice that made Valeera tremble but not because it was unnice. Because it was so sensual. When she looked at the owner of the voice she was almost unsurprised to see the black man.

-"Valeera this is Severus Snape, our precious Potion Master and the Head of Slytherin House. I hope you two will get on with work, brains like yourselves."  
-"pleased to meet you"- said Valeera tenth time today but her greeting met cold black eyes and an expressionless face of the man in black.  
-"shall we be going then?" – he asked and turned his back on her as he went to the door. But he was kind enough to wait there for her and let her pass the door first. "_What an unusual kindness for Severus_" Dumbledore thought with amazement and started to hum.

* * *

Valeera walked silently. She could feel the presence and the smell of a man walking next to her. His long black robes and a tall figure made him look powerful and apart from that she could sense he was a powerful wizard indeed. Someone you should beware or even fear. His moves were fast and cat-like, eyes sharp and intelligent and he smelt in a way she couldn't describe. But it was an unique mixture of perfumes, his own scent, fire he had just sat next to and something more.. maybe some potions he had made earlier that day?

They were walking in silence and Valeera enjoyed the way it was as she actually feared to speak in presence of the black… professor Snape. She would definitely say something stupid and embarrass herself and she realized she cared how she was seen in those black eyes. She challenged herself to be equal to Snape. It would mean she was really good at what she did, wouldn't it? Ah well she was doing it again- seeking an approval in eyes of people only because she wasn't sure of herself. As if she expected people from her youth to show up in front of her and laugh at her as they used to. "_But I'm not the same I used to be_" she told herself firmly. "_Not that there was something wrong with me before_".

Lost in her thoughts she didn't realize that professor Snape stopped a while ago and was watching her go straight ahead. when he realized she wasn't going to look back he spoke with some irritation as if talking to a first year:  
-"miss Philips if you could kindly turn around and join me here. We are supposed to visit the dungeons and these stairs seem to be the shortest and the most convenient way there."- his voice was icy and his eyes full of irony.

Feeling like a total idiot Valeera joined his side and forcing herself to look emotionless she explained:

-"I lost myself in my thoughts as it happens."  
-"I see"- Snape narrowed his eyes- "you had better not do so when the year begins. One never knows what to expect from students and it's prudent to be prepared for the worst."

-"I hope it won't be so bad.."  
- "You shall see what I mean when Longbottom's cauldron explodes on a very first day during your class"- he said with a malice and started to descend stairs.

Valeera followed him closely.

She didin't see big brown angry eyes staring at them...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR. (only Valeera is mine

Severus was not pleased when the headmaster told him he would be sharing the dungeons, his dungeons, with an Alchemistry Master. Although the dungeons were built with a thought of both subjects and therefore had two laboratories, classrooms, offices and two set of private chambers Alchemistry hadn't been taught for years and Severus got used to having all the space but for himself. And now a half of it would be used by someone else! The thought was unbearable and Severus felt angry. He wondered who the Alchemistry Master would be as very little alchemists were nowadays and those few had more to do than teach youngsters. Severus was a keen alchemist himself of course as potions and alchemistry were related subjects but there was no way he could teach both subjects and be a Head of a house as well. Therefore there was no Alchemistry in Hogwarts for years and each year Dumbledore tried to find a suitable teacher and each year he failed. This year thought he was happy to announce he had found one.

Severus, although it was so untypical for him and so unnerving as well, was so curious who the master would be that he was waiting behind a curtain to see the man whom Minerva went to welcome. But to his disappointment he saw a blond hair woman;" a new DADA teacher for sure" -Severus thought " What Dumbledore must have been thinking to employ this…girl as DADA?" She seemed childish but when he saw her wise eyes he knew she wasn't as young as it seemed and that she wasn't stupid. Nevertheless she was delicate and so… pure. Nothing like a DADA teacher. Angry he turned around and left.

Later that day he saw her again during the staff meeting. He was still angry at Dumbledore to employ her and at her to take his dreamt post. Who was she to claim she knew anything about the dark arts? How could she teach without experience? Without drinking from the dark goblet of dark magic? Being ex- Death Eater he saw all, touch all, try all... he was the perfect teacher of the subject he devoted his life too. He loved potions but he was also fed up with teaching this difficult and complex art to twits. It was such a drudgery to explain the same thing over and over again and see no comprehensions in the eyes of the tw.. err students.

Lost in his thoughts Severus suddenly heard the Headmaster:

"... introduce Miss Valeera Philips our new Alchemistry Mistress!"

"what?"- Severus thought- "she's going to theach Alchemistry? That's surprising.. I wonder who's teaching Defense then"

This question was quickly answered as he heard Albus again:

-"I'm also please to announce that M.r Lockhart will be our new Defense Against Dark Magic Teacher..."- this time Severus couldn't help himself and snorted. "This man is as stupid as a peg"- he thought- "he showed his incompetence four years ago. What is Dumbledore up to? Surely there is someone, anyone, who would be better than Lockhart? How is it possible he gets the post second time?"

Severus relaxed himself by the fire and heard little of the rest of the meeting. Each year the meeting was the same, which meant he thought of it as a waste of time. The time he could spend on developing a new potion he had been thinking of for some time, for instance.

"yesss, it's high time to begin to brew it. Before little brats come back from the holidays and take my precious time. I can use of Granger and see what she's worth as my assistant." Severus began to think that maybe it hadn't been a mistake to offer Granger the post. She could help him now with the potion and during the year with grading which meant more time for himself. Severus started to feel pleased with himself an almost forgot about sharing his living space with professor Philips. And then the meeting ended and he heard Albus once more:

"Severus would you be so kind and show Valeera the dungeons? She would be using the other laboratory and the other classroom there"

"as you wish Headmaster" Severus replyed and saw, to his astonishment, her tremble and a blush on her face. Her big blue eyes looked and him an Severus realized she was very pretty. Like through a fog he heard Albus and her greeting. All he thought about were her eyes and a curvy body. Severus was a man, a sensual man with quite big needs. He liked to enjoy women's bodies more often than not. He even had a paid mistress in London, whom he visited and took ruthlessly and shamelessly in every possible way. He had never slept with his co-worker though but looking at Valeera he felt.. horny. "maybe sharing the dungeon's going to be more fan than I expected?" he thought.

"shall we be going then?"- he asked and remembered to let her pass the door first.

When they were walking in silence, Severus once or twice glimpsed at her. He saw nice, full breasts and soft curves of her bottom. "nice"- he thought" but how should I play it? I need more information. I'd better be myself and see how my dark charm works on her. Most women find it attractive.."

Apart from a brief exchange beside the stairs they said nothing to each other this day.

They didn't see big brow angry eyes staring at them. Eyes of Hermione Granger, 7th year Griffindor, who had come back to school a few days before and had taken a post of Potion Master's assistant. She was so happy when Sev... err professor Snape offered her the post. It was her biggest dream not only to learn more about potions but also to spend more time with Snape. Snape whom she found mostly attractive. She dreamt about his deep, black eyes, velvet voice and pale, soft hands.. she was almost sure that it must have meant something when he was offered the post by him. Surely he wouldn't have offered it to a Griffindor without a second, hidden, reason? Hermione's dreams were full of such reasons.. and now she saw Snape with that blond slut! She saw the way he glimpsed at her breast and how she blushed when she spoke with him! "Something must be done before she wins" Hermione thought "he will be mine!"


	3. Chapter 3

Valeera woke up very early next morning. She had always had problems with sleeping in new places and she was also very excited being a teacher in a place like Hogwarts. Enjoying her every move she approached big windows of her room and looked through them at a beautiful blue lake and green trees of nearby forest. "_they must be charmed somehow. I almost forgot I'm in the dungeons" _she thought. Then she decided to begin the day with a long, hot bath which turned out to be a perfect idea when she discovered a wonderful tube in her bathroom. It was huge and offered at least a dozen bath liquids. Not to mention bottles of showers gels and essential oils. Feeling like a princess or a small girl Valeera started to giggle. She decided to try an orange gel with grapefruit and cedarwood as its smell revitalise her senses. After a long and so relaxing bath she dressed carefully and applied a light make-up. She decided to wear a black robe with turquoise trimmings to match her eyes and pearls as her earrings. She also brushed her eyes with a black mascara.

She was ready much before the time of breakfast so she decided to see the castle. Its long corridors were full of paintings, some of them really old. After a while she turned a corner and found herself on a balcony with a view on a rose garden. The view was breathtaking as the roses were in a full bloom. Some of them yellow, some pink. There were even black ones. But the most beautiful were crimson ones; their colour was as deep as blood. Mesmerized by their beauty Valeera descended nearby stairs slowly and approached a crimson rose as big as a fist of a grown man. Its smell was sweet and fresh and she closed her eyes contemplating the moment.

"Miss Philips, what an unexpected surprise to see you here so early in the morning" a silky voice cut the silence.

Valeera opened her eyes to see deep, onyx ones staring at her. She smiled.

"Good morning to you too professor Snape"

"Severus"

"I beg you pardon?"

"It's Severus. We are on first name basis within the staff when students are not present" came a reply "it is more convenient. Do you mind?"

"Of course not... Severus" she tasted his name on her tongue. It felt oddly natural to call him like that. "_the name suits him well. It's strong just as he is.."_ she thought.

"I'm Valeera" she said and gave him her hand.

He took it but instead of shaking kissed it slowly enjoying her scent. "My pleasure Valeera".

When his lips touched her skin she was astonished to discover that his thin lips were soft and warm. Although the kiss lasted only a few seconds Valeera realised she was holding her breath as if waiting for more. There was definitely an energy between the two of them. She blushed and decided to start a conversation on a boring but totally safe topic before she made a complete full of herself.

"Tell me Severus, what should I expect when the school begins?"

"Unleashed hell" he said "shall we be going to breakfast?" he offered her his arm and she accepted it without replying. They walked through the roses in silence. Valeera enjoyed his company and her arm felt good in his. "_it feels so good.."_

When they entered the Hall Valeera saw four, long, empty tables and a few people sitting by a table on the other side of the Hall. The Headmaster was sitting in the middle. Valeera recognized other teachers although she couldn't tell their names. It always takes time to learn such things. Then she saw a woman or a girl rather, whom she hadn't seen before. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes which were glaring at her. Valeera got angry "_how dare she glaring at me?_" and she glared back.

When they approached Severus helped her with her chair that happened to be next to his. Valeera saw a glint of anger in the eyes of the girl when he did so.

"_So she has a crush on Severus. That explains the glare... I wonder who she is. She seems far too young for teacher. Maybe a child of a staff member?"_

Her question was answered when Minerva turned to her and said:

"Valeera my dear. Allow me to introduce you our Head Girl Hermione Granger. Hermione this is Professor Philips, new Alchemistry Mistress.'

"Good morning professor" Granger girl nodded so slightly.

"Miss Granger" Valeera replied shortly as well. "_this girl should be taught her place and some good manners too."_

_S_he disliked the head girl at once and the feeling was most definitely mutual.

The year seemed to begin interesting.


End file.
